Some Nights
by Guardian of the Flame
Summary: Because some nights, Jack doesn't know what to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first ever fic! Even if it is only a songfic. I saw a few of these and I got to thinking that the song _Some Nights_ by Fun fit Jack pretty well. So yeah, here it is. I hope it's to your liking. Feel free to leave a review.**_  
_

* * *

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

Why am I even here? Winter, ice, snow, it's all cold. It's brushed off or hated. No one even sees me, if they ever did.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

The others, the Guardians, they never even acknowledge me. I try to get them to notice me, but they seem as blind of me as the humans do.

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

I can't even remember anything before waking up on the lake. Who was I? Was I even anybody to begin with? How did I get on that lake? Why won't anyone tell me?

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

Did I have parents? Were they like the ones I see human kids with? Did I ever have a family that loved me like that?

_(Come on)_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_

Everything seems so dull sometimes. I smile and laugh and hide it all. But some nights, I can't help thinking about this.

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights...ahhh..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up, but we'd both agree_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

I won't be hurt anymore. I won't let anyone close to me. I'll be as cold as the snow I can control. Because no one needs, wants, or loves Jack Frost.


	2. Thank you!

I just wanted to thank those who reviewed!

**cvvphantom217: **I told you about my not being able to write full stories yet, but I still wanted to thank you again for being my first reviewer!

**Angie In RandomLand: **I'll be honest, I didn't even think about the "jack up my style" part. Nice catch!

**rmbananas3: **I'm afraid that I'm not good with romance stories. Besides, I never want to make an OC story because I'm afraid that it will turn out mary-sueish. I will let anyone base a story off of this if they want to though.

**Paper Lilly Webs: **I'm sorry about your heart and soul, shall I get the glue? Seriously though, thanks for what you said! I've actually tried writing things before, but it was mostly for school. I've never done a songfic before this one. I did check out "Echo" and I believe that I should have grabbed a tissue. It really fits Jack, almost too well.

So thank you all again! I give you all virtual Rise of the Guardians plushies and magic cookies that change to whatever flavor you want! And thank you to everyone who favorited or just read my story! Virtual cookies to you all too! Ta-ta everyone!


End file.
